Shinkan
by freefall-gypsy
Summary: Naruto leaves for 4 yrs with a mysterious Elite Ninja. there is trouble brewing beware silence. formaly known as Shikan. dedicated to silvertv for the suggestionin the reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

This story isn't going to start at the beginning well it is… sort of

Freefall-gypsy : I

Don't

Own

Naruto

But I own the plot and anything that belongs to me I own that to Mwahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahaha.

I admit it I was listening to my two favourite Songs when I thought of this they are the

E M O song and I must be Emo I was listening to them both at the same time okay enough rambling

On

With

The

Story

Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaha "cough" HA!!

Naruto sighed……………………..

Then he died …………

The end……………………

Na just joking…………………………………………………………………………..

First I want reviews telling me who Naruto should be paired with as well as well as the length of the chapters……………………………

Pairings

Sasuke

Kakashi

Neji

Hinta

Kiba

Length of chapters (number of words per chapter) ( means lower & means higher)

900

800

750

500

1200

OCs Profiles

Name: Kaida Kanoe

Age: 18 yrs

Nationality: Japanese/Irish

Eye/Hair colour: ash Blonde hair with strawberry blonde stripes azure coloured eyes

Gender: female

Nickname: Kai

Additional info: mysterious elite Ninja that befriends Naruto. She offers to train him and Naruto accepts her offer. But there is something strange about this Elite Ninja.

Name: Matsu Daigo

Age: 19 yrs

Nationality: Japanese

Eye/Hair Colour: black hair red Emo bang flicky thing dark blue/black eyes with a ring of lime green around the outside.

Gender: Male

Nickname: Matt

Additional info: evil torturer and elite Member and second-in-command of the **Shinkan (1) a group **of** rouge Ninja even worse than **Akatsuki. Anymore information is unknown.

Name: Jiro Anenokoji

Age: 20

Nationality: Ireland

Eye/Hair colour: red hair green eyes

Gender: male

Nickname: Koji

Additional info: keen strategist and very unusual he has a connection to Kai but that remains a mystery as to what it is he doesn't seem all that evil though maybe they have a friend on the inside? An elite member of Shinkan.

Name: Keiji Bayshi

Age: 19 ½ yrs

Nationality: Japanese

Eye/Hair colour: black eyes white hair.

Gender: male

Nickname: Shi

Additional info: An elite member of Shinkan he works alongside Miyoko Kobayshi as a Medical ninja.

Name: Miyoko Kobayshi

Age: 24 ½ yrs

Nationality: Japanese

Eye/Hair colour: blue hair grey storm eyes

Gender: female

Nickname: Yoko

Additional info: an elite member of Shinkan she works alongside Keiji Bayshi as a medic ninja

Name: Ren Suzuki

Age: 17 ½ yrs

Nationality: Japanese

Eye/Hair colour: grey eyes blue/black hair

Gender: male

Nickname: Zook

Additional info: twin to Kaede Suzuki and elite member of Shinkan assassin

Name: Kaede Suzuki

Age: 17 ½ yrs

Nationality: Japanese

Eye/Hair colour: grey eyes blue/black hair

Gender: female

Nickname: Kaekae

Additional info: twin to Ren Suzuki and elite member of Shinkan assassin

Name: unknown

Age: unknown

Nationality: unknown

Eye/Hair colour: unknown blue eyes

Gender: male

Nickname: **buki**

Additional info: wears full covering can't see anything apart from his eye. they call him buki because well you'll have to look the word up.

Name: **Taku Nakayama**

Age: 37

Nationality: Japanese

Eye/Hair colour: black hair green eyes that vary from different types of green light for good, dark for bad, lime for neutral and grass for female.

Gender: Male

Nickname: Nakatak (only second in command and his Mother may call him that though)

Additional info: Leader of the **Shinkan. Split personalities' galore one side is Good one bad one neutral and one female. **

Quote of story live life to the fullest, nobody gets out alive.

This story isn't going to start at the beginning well it is… sort of. Nor is it going to be a story starting at the end or …. Is it?

What I mean to say ………………………………..well you'll find out ……………………..

Heavy breathing was the only sound in the clearing; sweat dripped off the lean body, taunt muscles stretched as the 18 year old practiced. He stopped as he saw his sensei come over.

"Hai sensei?" he asked

"Kit it is time to return home." The sensei stated, "you have been here for nearly four years now, the Chunnin exams are coming up and I have received word that no-one has passed these past three exams."

"Hai Kai-sensei. When do we leave?" the Teen asked.

"Right now, I have already packed your bags. She smiled.

Kaida Kanoe better known as Kai looked as her pupil bowed to her and went to use 'the facilities'. He no longer looked like a short annoyance with spiked blonde hair and wearing a garish orange jumpsuit. She had managed to make him black pants with splits on one side up to the Knee it was made of a special material that was heat & cold Resistant and repaired itself it was also very strong and tough also made out of the material was a dark green shirt it had slits where the shoulders were.

His physical appearance had changed too his hair was long and had an Emo flicky thing and the tips were red; his eyes had gotten sharper and clearer, he was taller to he was now at the height of 5 foot 9 and looked like the reincarnate of the sex goddess yes he had a feminine look and feel about him.

"Kai I'm ready" Naruto said.

"So you are." She replied and started towards the two trees.

Kai leapt out of the hidden training area well more like she got thrown out of the portal that led there but she landed on her feet like always. She turned and waited for her pupil,

She was proud of him she knew the reasons why he left in the first place. After all she had viewed the past……………………………………..

Past

Naruto was being ignored, more then usual. He hated the way his 'Friends' ignored him, it was awhile since he had risked his life to save Sasuke, they had welcomed the Teme back with open arms and had completely ignored Naruto. There were only four that didn't despise him Tsunade, Shizune, Iruka and Hinta.

He had helped Hinta get over her shyness and her stutter. He saw Iruka as a father figure. And Tsunade as a mother and Shizune as an aunty but despite them being his friends he was still very lonely.

On this particular day; after escaping a mob of Villagers with just a few bruises. He sat in a tree by a waterfall just outside the village. He usually came there to get away from it all. As usual he was staring at the water when he noticed a female in her late teens she was unusual to say the least Ash Blonde hair with whitish coloured strips that had a pink tinge in the sun light.

"I know your there." She suddenly stated.

Naruto fell out of the tree in surprise with a loud thud he hit the ground

"Oww that really hurt, how did you know I was there?" Naruto asked.

The teenager turned around, Naruto found himself staring at light azure eyes that had a darker azure circle around them. They were gazing at him in amusement.

"I knew you were there little Kit, because I am an elite ninja." She stated a gentle laugh in her voice.

When she spoke it sounded like a mixture of two accents one was Japanese, but he could not figure out what the other was.

"I see you want to know what the other part of my accent is lil one" she said, "would you care to join me for Dinner?" she asked.

"Yes please ma'am." Naruto said.

Okay so that's the first chapter can anyone guess where I started?

Tell me in a review and the next chapter if you are right of course will be dedicated to the person/people who got it.

Anyway time to explain the mystery Ninja's speech:

She's Irish say everything with an Irish accent.

Shinkan – Silence.

So… yeah ……… plz review

Flames printed and set alit to fuel my growing arsonist cult Mwahahahahahahahahahahahah

Not really.


	2. AN Sorry

Freefall-gypsy: "I'm sorry I Haven't Updated recently but I have lost my USB with all my stories on it."


End file.
